Question: Solve for $w$. $4 = 0.25(w-4.3)$
Let's divide and then add to get $w$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}4 &= 0.25(w-4.3) \\ \\\\ \dfrac{4}{{0.25}} &= \dfrac{0.25(w-4.3)}{{0.25}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {0.25}\\ \\ \dfrac{4}{{0.25}}&=\dfrac{\cancel{0.25}\left(w-4.3\right)}{\cancel{{0.25}}} \\ \\ \dfrac{4}{{0.25}} &= w-4.3\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} 16&=w-4.3\\ \\ 16 {+4.3}&= w-4.3{+4.3}~~~~~~~{\text{add }4.3} \text{ to each side} \text{ to get } w \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 16{+4.3}&= w-\cancel{ 4.3} {{+}\cancel{{4.3}}}\\ \\ 16{+4.3}&=w\end{aligned}$ The answer: $w={20.3}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 4 &= 0.25(w-4.3) \\\\ 4 &\stackrel{?}{=}0.25({20.3}-4.3) \\\\ 4&\stackrel{?}{=} 0.25(16) \\\\ 4 &= 4 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$